


Splash

by tigerlily0



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Crack, Episode Related, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily0/pseuds/tigerlily0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV from one of the primary characters in the pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to simonesa for all her great ideas, and beta duties.

_Splash! ... glurg ... glurg ..._

Down the slope and into the water. I mentally roll my eyes. These guys are idiots. They're never going to get me to open up this way. I've got too tough a shell. They should know that... they've coaxed open enough of my kind in their time.

_Ah..._ The stories I've heard. About soft hands. A gentle touch. A sweet caress of my frontispiece. Warm breath on my tumblers. And then with a few deft strokes and a little patience, _success!_

_Sigh._ The legendary Hannibal Heyes.

To tell the truth, when I was brought aboard the train this morning, I was looking forward to the possibility of meeting him. Hannibal Heyes. Hannibal. Han. I imagined him having his way with me, exploring my every corner, my every nook and cranny. And then taking what he wanted. I fantasized about surrendering the contents of my most private inner chamber to him.

Imagine my thrill when it turned out what he wanted was me!

I was so excited when he actually showed up and put his warm hands on me. My mind was in the clouds. It looked like all of my wildest dreams were coming true. Only to crash back down to earth five minutes later. I was bereft when it looked like he was going to give up and leave me behind. I wanted to scream out,

_Hannibal! I have what you want! What you've always wanted! Fifty thousand dollars! Come back! Don't give up on me!_

And then he didn't! He took me with them. I smiled to myself. At last. Somebody who would go all the way with me. Someone who would not shy away from doing whatever it took to crack my secrets and reach inside my secret places. Unfortunately, that isn't how it is turning out.

Sigh. It looks like I'm doomed to spend eternity here at the bottom of this lake. I can hear them – that idiot gang – splashing around, far away from where I am. They're yelling. They think they've hit the jackpot. They're wrong. I'll never belong to them. I belong to another. One more worthy. The only one deserving of the title _Leader._

Hannibal? Where are you? I'm waiting.


End file.
